They cry mandragoras
by Eowyn Rivers
Summary: Drabble. Sansa and Sandor meet again. Post series. / Don't be afraid to tell how shitty it is. Tell me if I should keep writing or bury myself under a pile of black sheets
1. Whereas the sun

He looks at her with fear. Not fear of being rejected, of hearing her telling him how cruel he was in King's Landing. But the fear of someone you have lost a long time ago: the fear of being forgotten. She does not move nor say something. She remains silent, her face closed to human emotions. It would be too hot, too dark but the fragile cell of her melancholic scent shall inebriate me till I forget the animal smell of my human condition. He falls on his knees. Forgive me for I was never the remedy to your sorrow.


	2. My fingers are dry and my mouth empty

I am no child. I am a lone wolf.  
The dog may bark at me, he knows I am stronger.  
She sits on her bed. It is no invitation to stay. Only a sign of peace. Our eyes won't meet tonight, we stay away from each other.  
He's afraid of me.  
Just like I am afraid of him.  
I know I shouldn't and this feeling tears me apart. I should tell him to go away but my tongue is gone and my throat is full. But she does believe he understands.  
O Motherless moon guide me of your silver light.

* * *

Wasn't supposed to add another chapter but err I do what i want  
As always it's terrible but yeah huhu

(Are there actual people who read this ?)


	3. I have all my flowers to loose

There's a deep mistery in our tongues: do we speak to say or do we speak to hear?

* * *

The music is loud, the dresses shiny and the hearts sing together. My eyes wander in the heat of the night.  
Dragonstone is a magnificent place but I do not wish to stay there. I miss the trees and the snow and the godswoods…  
And Sandor.  
I miss his presence, I miss him… Why cannot I be around him and still ache for his touch?  
I feel a hand on my shoulder, I know it's his. Let me cover it with mine. For your skin fills my soul with an elixir of desire and fear.  
"Do not move Sandor Clegane."

* * *

sorry because this is bad


	4. The deepest, the fearless, the true

I told him to come in my room after the feast. He knows I have no desire to talk.  
He removes my clothes slowly, from behind. We do not want to look at each other.  
I have never been intimate with a man, having lost my faith in them.  
No one speaks. The ruins of our attraction begin to see dawn.  
He bends me over the wooden bed. It is an animal act, without any tenderness. But it feels good, in a way.  
I am not filled with lust. I just believe it will make me feel stronger.  
"Little bird…"


	5. Make this endless day endless night

Chapter title from West Side Story

* * *

He stays with me all night. Good, for I do not wish to stay alone in Dragonstone. I do not dream this time, it's a peaceful night, spent with the man I love. He made me feel alive like no one before.  
I woke up first. Letting me admire him. His face is covered by a scar, but I like it, gives him a powerful look. And I need fearless women and men next to me.  
"Sandor, please stay with me. A minute, an hour, a day will never be enough.. I need you. Stay beside me I beg you."

* * *

Someone asked me to make longer chapters. But this is actually a drabble, each chapter is a drabble.

My writing isn't really good and I have trouble writing a lot, so this helps me in a way. But if someone reaaaally wants to see this becoming a long fic I would love to have some help!


	6. The end isnear I can feelits gentle walk

I stayed beside her.  
Winterfell is now a crowded place… Sansa gave her title to her brother, and his heirs will run the North when he'll pass away.  
Our children will live far from Kings and games in a peaceful haven.  
"Come home Sandor, the horses are tired."  
And so I am. I do not run or fight anymore. I walk till the sun disappears to let the quiet night take place. The fresh hair is caressing my scar the way Sansa does.  
And the moon reminds me of her shy smile.  
It is time for me to come home.

* * *

Last chapter. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
